plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Simian Flu
The following are strategies and tips for the Simian Flu DLC. Please feel free to add your own below: Strategy 1 (For Mega Brutal difficulty) Use the following genes: *ATP Boost *Aquacyte *Ion Surge *Leadership *Extremophile VERY IMPORTANT: *Devolve the first four symptoms that mutate, no matter what they are. Then, continue to devolve all lethal symptoms, as well as Photophobia and Neuro-enhancement 1. *Play on normal speed. It can mean the difference between five biohazards. #Start in West Africa. #Evolve Simian Neuro-genesis, and then switch to ape mode, which is activated by the button on the left with the ape face on it, or pressing F #Evolve the transmissions Blood Gift and Cutaneous Transfer, and the ability Ape Colonies. #Start a colony in West Africa with the active ability Create Colony. #Evolve the abilities Social Cohesion, Cognitive Shift, Education, and Primal Awareness. #Start colonies in Central Africa, Sudan, and East Africa. #Then evolve the abilities Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening 1 and 2, and the transmissions Water 1 and 2. #Allow Fever to evolve, but no other lethal symptoms, as well as Photophobia and Neuro-enhancement 1. #Then, start colonies in China and India when apes have been infected in those countries. #Evolve the Ape Rampage ability, and use the Rampage active ability to attack Gen-Sys labs. #*From now on, players must constantly scan the map for new labs so they can destroy them as soon as they appear. This can be another difference between 4 and 5 biohazards. Good luck! #Then, evolve Air 1 and 2, and the abilities Cold Resistance 1 and 2. #Evolve the ability Organised Travel. #*If drones start scanning, use the Travel active ability to move apes out of the blue circle around the colony. #Play at normal speed in order to pop all the red bubbles that will come up. #Evolve the transmissions Hominidae Bridge, Extreme Bioaerosol, and Fomites 1, 2, and 3. #Only devolve Neuro-enhancement 1. # Evolve the following symptoms if they haven’t already mutated: #*Pharyngitis #*Coughing #*Pneumonia #*Photophobia #*Subconjunctival Bleed #*Subconjunctival Haemorrhage #*Blindness #*Headache #*Fever #*Coma #*The abilities Genetic ReShuffle 1, Hardened Reshuffle, and Genetic ReShuffle 2. #If one has surplus DNA, invest it in lethal symptoms. *Welcome to the 5-Biohazard Mega Brutal Planet of the Apes. - Sketch Strategy 2 This is a strategy that I got from ICSpicy. I've tested it twice, and both times worked. Simian Flu, Mega-Brutal difficulty. Genes to be used * ATP Boost * Suppression (According to the guide, any gene works here) * Ion Surge (Because you will need to devolve symptoms up to a certain point) * Together Strong * Rurophile # Start in the United States. Wait until you have about 25 DNA points before evolving Simian Neuro-genesis. # Evolve Ape Colonies after gaining back to 25 DNA Points. # Place a Colony in the United States, and wait after evolving Organised Travel. # (Here's where I differed from the plan. I evolved Logistics and Seafaring.) # Switch to Ape View and wait until Mexico flashes green, and immediately send apes to the Caribbean. Once Canada flashes green, send a group to the UK, and send another to Greenland, the bane of our existence in this game. Devolve any and all symptoms that mutate (I didn't have any symptoms that mutated, surprisingly). # Once the UK has a sizable infection in the Ape population, send a group to Norway, and once Norway has a sizable infection, send a group to Iceland. # Wait for the ape infection in Norway to spread to Russia, and once Russia has a sizable infection, send a group of apes to Japan. # Once the ape infection has spread to mainland Europe through the UK, wait for Spain to get infected. Once this happens, send an ape group to Algeria. # The next steps are for infecting the Asian area. Once there's a sizable amount of intelligent apes in China, send a group (or two) to the Philippines, and once S.E. Asia has an ape infection, send a group to New Guinea. Once Indonesia has a sizable ape infection, send a group to Australia, and then one to New Zealand. # Start an Ape Colony in West Africa and Central Africa, and once East Africa has an ape infection, immediately send a group to Madagascar, one of the banes of the players of Pandemic 2. # Build Colonies in East Africa, Sudan, China or India, and Indonesia. # Wait until you've gotten about 500 or so DNA Points, and evolve the following abilities: Social Cohesion, Cognitive Shift, Education, Horseback Riding, Ape Rampage, Primal Hunt, and Weapon Creation. # This is the part that requires exceptional patience. Now that you have the right abilities evolved to keep your apes out of sight, wait until you've amassed around 5000 DNA Points, on the plus side. A little over the top, right? Wrong. You'll need every DNA Point you get. While you're waiting, do something to pass the time. Study for a test, talk to someone, complain about the weather, etc. # Once you've amassed over 5000 DNA Points, evolve the following transmissions: Bat 1 & 2, Water 1 & 2, Air 1 & 2, Extreme Bioaerosol, Fomites 1-3, Blood 1 & 2, Extreme Haemoaerosol, Insect 1 & 2, Bird 1 & 2, and my favorite transmission Hominidae Bridge. # Pause the game as needed to collect the infection tokens that appear. Evolve the following abilities: Cold 1 & 2, Heat 1 & 2, Drug Resistance 1 & 2, and Genetic Hardening 1 & 2. This will allow for rapid spread of your Simian Flu. # Evolve the following symptoms: Pharyngitis, Rash, Headache, Photophobia, Nausea, Coughing, Joint Pain, Sneezing, Fever, Vomiting, Subconjunctival Bleed, Pneumonia, Haemoptysis, Epistaxis, and Diarrhoea. Your disease should be spreading at a speed fast enough to make wildfire jealous. # You should have billions infected almost instantly, and once over half of the world is infected, evolve all other symptoms that are available. Crush the pathetic humans under your feet. Evolve up to Genetic ReShuffle 3, and rampage freely across the planet. You'll destroy all cure effort ability within days, and you will win Simian Master. The following are stats from my run-through: 6434 days Cure 16% complete 5 Biohazards Score: 2,468,600 I have been unable to find the original link that I got the strategy from, but ICSpicy has a strategy that it was based on. Strategy 3 (Mega Brutal 5 Biohazzards within 1000 days)Category:Strategy by Bihapove. This is an edited version of Strategy 1. Works very well on PC. Not tested on mobile. (Simian Flu has a lower mutation chance on mobile than on PC.) Usual score: 900~1000 days on Mega Brutal, 4 or 5 Biohazzards Something You Need to Know * Unlike regular plagues, Simian Flu's Genetic Drift counts both human infected percent and ape infected percent. * The Drift formula: Cost = BaseCost * ( 1 + HumanInfectPercent * ApeInfectPercent ) * In the game, there are 644,462 apes in total. Central Africa alone has an ape population of 408,738. What can we do to lower our traits' costs? YOU GET IT! Genetic Code * Metabolic Jump ** Alternative: ATP Boost * ATP Overdose (Requires some luck) ** Alternative: Latent Catalyst * Suppression * Extremophile * Leadership Phase 1 - Setting Up # Start in West Africa. # Only devolve extremely lethal symptoms. If you equipped ATP Overdose, hope these don't mutate! # Evolve Simian Neuro-Genesis. # Evolve Blood Gift and Cutaneous Transfer. # Evolve Ape Colonies and construct a colony in West Africa. # Evolve Social Cohesion, Cognitive Shift and Education. Meanwhile, build colonies in Central Africa, Sudan and East Africa once they have been infected. # Evolve Primal Awareness, Organised Travel and Ape Rampage. # Send some apes from a NOT FULLY INFECTED COUNTRY to China. Your path must pass by India. (WARNING: If a country's ape population is fully infected, using Organised Travel on it will cause ALL OF THEM to migrate. Don't let that happen!) # Start colonies in India and China. # Once Russia is infected, use Organised Travel on the West-North corner of Russia. Your travel route should cover Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Greenland, Canada and USA. Phase 2 - Plot Twist # If you aren't detected yet, evolve 2 or 3 cheap symptoms. # Once you are infected, spam Ape Rampage in Central Africa until most apes die. (<5000 population). Now your traits' costs should revert to normal. Phase 3 - Kill # From this point on, look for new labs. Attack them ASAP before they turn blue and start conducting research. # Evolve Genetic Hardening 1. # Evolve Water 1 and 2, Air 1 and 2 and Fomites 1, 2, 3. Then Hominidae Bridge. # Evolve Cold Resistance 1 and 2, Drug Resistance 2 and Heat Resistance 1. # Now, you can evolve symptoms freely. I suggest going for cure-impeding symptoms and Dysentery first. # If you fail to infect certain islands, use Organised Travel. However, if the only uninfected island is Greenland, simply leave it alone -- Simian Flu doesn't require every single human to die. Category:Simian Flu